VocaLolwhut
by TheSemasin
Summary: Find out what the Vocaloids and UTAUloids actually do when no one is watching! You'll never look at them the same way again! Rated T for language WARNING: INCREDIBLY RANDOM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something me and darkangel61799 have been working on in school for absolutely no reason since September. **

**We have as of today 26 pages done. And still going.**

**That just proves how much of a life we have.**

**I will try to post these daily. I'm doing 2 pages worth of dialogue.  
**

**None of the Vocaloids and anyone else who makes an appearance here belong to either of us.  
**

**This was made for entertainment purposes only.**

**We hope you enjoy!~**

**Act 1**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Luka: WHAT THE HECK IS U DOING GUMI?

Gumi: What are you talking about Luka?

Luka: IM ON TO U GUMI. WHAT IS THT SPLOSIV BEHIND UR BACK?

Gumi: *is faking being shocked but rly good so no one can tell* This? Rin must've put it there. DAMMIT RIN!1!

Luka: RIN GET UR BUTT IN HURR!

Rin: Yes Luka?

Luka: Did u put this here?

Rin: hmmmmm let me see…*takes out clipboard* this is numbered 763…*looks through numbers*….nope. Not mine. But I have 764 rigged. *big explosion from the back*

Miku: GOD DAMMIT RIN U MOTHA FLEEPIN ROTTIN NEGI!1111!1!

Luka: AND TER U HAV IT. LILY! WAS UR MASTER PLANNING THIS AND I WAN TRUTHFUL CUZ I CAN DO JUST AS MUCH DAMAGE

Lily: No. Master Gumi doesn't do explosives. This must be Len's.

Luka: LEN GET UR FLAMBOYANT ASS OVER HURR

Len: Yeeeeeeeeeeees?

Luka: DID U DO THIS?/

Len: Yup. It's because I hate you all. And Kaito asked me to. Little bit of both

Luka: Thank u 4 being truthful.

Kaito: I ASKED HIM TO DO IT BECUZ ALL THE ICECREAM WAS GONE AND I WAS HUNGRY AND ALL THE SNICKERS WERE GONE TOO SO I WAS SAD AND WANTED ALCOHOL BUT HAKU DRANK IT ALL AND IS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH BATHING IN HER DROOL! MEIKO IS PRETTY PISSED TOO BUT NOTASMUCHASME!

Luka: D: not the snickers…

Rin: *walks away whistling*

Luka: *all pissed again* RIIIIINNNNN! WTF!?~j(tK(IKFIVJV U KNO0 WE ALL FRICKEN WUV THE SNICKERS!

Rin: meepmeep! *runs away speedy-fast*

Luka: DAMMIT RINNNNNNN! *runs after her not as fast with an anvil in hand*

Rin: AHHHHHHHH!

*Big clang from the back*

**Miku's Room**

Miku: GOD DAMMIT LUKA NOT MORE BLOOD ON MY RUG! I JUST GOT THAT DRY CLEANED FROM THE ACCIDENT WITH GAKUPO!

Gakupo: My brain all better now and stuff :D

Luka: Sorry Gakupo. I didn't mean 2 give u permanent brain damage. I was really pissed tho… I mean rlly. WTF WERE U DOING IN MY BATHTUB?! *hits with anvil*

Miku: +^+ (or if u don't speak emoji, death stare)

Luka: ^^' Hehee… Well I better start running now. MEEPMEEP

Miku: Oh Gumi~

Gumi: *comes running in* Yeeeeeeeesssss Miku?

Miku: Do. Whatever. You. Want.

Gumi: *with admiration* whatever? :D

Miku: *nods* whatever

Gumi:*smiles evilly and runs to room, gathers her many weapons* hehehehehehehehehehehehehehh eheheehhehe LILY! USE ATTACK PATTERN 981! Oh Luuuuukkkkaaaaaa~

Luka: MEEEEEEP D:

*Lots of banging and crashing from the back*

Miku: I'm going to go clean the carpet AGAIN.

Luka: *walks in with a black eye and a cut stomach: FRIGGIN OW.

Miku: That's what you get.

Gakupo: Luka can I touch you?

Luka: FRIGG NO*hits with anvil* Oh….dam

Gakupo: 2+2+fish bleeeeerhhhhhherfncj

Luka: Crap… Not again…

Gumi: Miku did I do enough? ~ :)

Miku: Nope. Keep going

Gumi: YAY! *drags Luka outside the room* LILY! NOW 324!


	2. VLW2

**A/N: I'd like to apologize now for all the text talk. Don't worry, It'll get better, because we eventually became Grammar Nazis. I hope you enjoy!**

**Characters So Far:**

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

*banging and crashing from outside*

Miku: *takes out iPhone* Siri, where can I hide a dead body?

Siri: There are some dumpsters nearby. Let me show u them.

Miku: Alrighty then. Gakupo, it's time to go for a ride.

Gakupo: YAY do I get Ice Cream

Kaito: *pokes head in room* MYICECREAM! *runs away like a ninja*

Gakupo + Miku: …..

Luka: IM NOT DEAD YET! *another crash* THAT'S WHAT U GET! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA-OW!

Gumi: STFU ND GO TO SLEEP YA DUMB BEOCH!

Luka: D: I anit dumb… I probs the smartest 1 hurr… I just get rlly mad sometimes… *a single tear falls*

Lily: *plays tiny violin*

Luka: Thanks Lily.

Lily: My pleasure Megurine-San. *continues playing*

Luka: My anger gets the best of me sometimes and I overreact… *crowd gathers*

Gakupo:*runs up to Luka*

Miku: NO GAKUPO DON'T!

Gakupo:*gropes Luka*

Gumi, Lily, Miku + Kaito (he was sta-I mean watching from a distance) :O

Miku: Uh-oh.

Gumi: Here we go again…

Kaito: CAN I B ANNOUNCER?

Miku: Knock urself out.

**Luka's Magical Stadium**

Kaito: YES! *mike magically flies down from the ceiling* IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE PURPLE HAIRED, EGGPLANT LOVING, MORON, WHO JUST CROSSED THE LINE, GAKUPO KAMUI! *crowd boos* AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE BEAUTIFUL, PINK HAIRED, TUNA LOVING, UNDEFEATED REIGHNING CHAMPION, LUKA MEGURINE! *crowd cheers wildly* OK U 2… YEAH SORRY GAKUPO THERES NO HOPE 4 U. LUKA? DON'T KILL HIM. *bell dings* GO! And it's MYICECREAMBEOCHES!

Luka: *beats the living piss out of Gakupo… With some assistance from her bloodiest anvil reserved juust 4 Gakupo*

Kaito: AND WE HAV A WINNER!

Rin + Len: Sayonara beoches.

*blows up stadium*

**Ruins of the LMS**

All but Rin + Len: DAMMIT KAGAMINES!

Len: KAITO TOLD ME 2!

Kaito: NO I DIDN'T!

Len: I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPLIED!

Rin: He's screwing with you. We like to blow things up.

Len: Yeah, we do.

Miku: Yeah, they do.

All: :O

Meiko: IM OOOOOOON CRAAACK~ :DDDD

Luka: This cant b good… D:

Kiyoteru: Hey beoches I'm back from my shopping spree with Neru~~~~~~

Neru: Shove off d head

Kiyoteru: BETCH PLZZ. UR FASHION SENSE NEEDS THE HELP. UR CLOTHES ALMOST SCARED THE GAY OUT OF ME.

Neru: Too bad it didn't. And this is the second anniversary Black Rock Shooter T-shirt, in mint condition!

Kiya: Nobody cares betch. It's ugly all the same.

Kaito: Ya, nobody cares betch.

Everyone except Kaito and Kiyoteru: …*Miku winces*

Kiyoteru: OMG r u gay 2? We should…hang out…more often….

Kaito:….MYICECREAM *runs away*

Kiyoteru: WAIT! COME BACK MY GAY FRIEND! *runs after him*

Miku:….okay then. Who's up for some cookies?


	3. VLW3

**A/N: Yup :3**

**Enjoy~**

**Characters So Far:**

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Featuring Creepers.**

_**Chapter 3**_

All: MEEEE!

Miku: WELL TOO BAD!

All: D:

Luka: Don't play with our feelings 4 cookies Miku… *takes out anvil* DON'T MAKE ME USE IT! GET BACK IN THAT KITCHEN AND MAKE US SOME MOTHA FLEEPIN COOKIES!

Miku: No! Negiman, AWAY! *takes out Emboar and flies away*

Luka: I didn't know Emboar knew fly… WTFR?/?/?/?

All: *gathers around luka*

Gumi: we wanted cookies 2 luka… don't b angry.

Rin: LETS BLOW UP MIKU'S ROOM!

Len: HORRAY!

Luka: 4 1ce… I AGREE WIT U CRAZY CHILLENS!

Len: Ha. ChilLENs. Get it?

Luka: *cloncks with anvil* STFU.

Len: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAASA! I HAD A HAIR HELMET! *takes off hair 2 reveal… more hair*

Luka: *cloncks again* STFU

Meiko: I LOOOOOOOVE ME SOME CRACCCKKKKKK! :DDDD

Gumi:…..yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Luka: no.

Lily: Master Gumi, which attack pattern?

Gumi: Code002

Lily: AUDIBLE GASP!

Gumi: Yesssss…we must use…theeeemmmmm…

Len: WE HAVE SOME TOO I LOVE THEM

Rin: U don't even know what they are

Len: NOT TRUE! I picked them out with Gumi on our BDay.

Rin: Oh. Y U NO TELL MEE?

Len:….Because of the bananas.

Kaito: MYICECReAMMMMMMMMmmMMMMmMmMm 

Len:…..yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Gumi: Alrighty then. Lily, bring out Code 002.

Lily: Here you are Master Gumi. *places big box in Miku's room*

Gumi: Okay everyone, stand back! *closes door and opens box top with button*

Luka:….Are those Creepers?

Gumi: U NO IT! :D *puts on sunglasses*

Len: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Rin: *hits Len's head with a banana* Stufu

Len: siggghgghghhghghhg

Creepers: sssSsssSSSssssSSSSSSSSSssssS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

*Giant explosion*

Haku: waat de fu *snores*

Gumi:…..okay then.

Len: Okay. *presses button and Gumi's room blows up as well*

Gumi: WTF LEN

Len: Miku told me to. She's paying me $702

Rin: Niiiiiiiice!

Len: *high fives Rin*

Gumi: I hope u know, that is at least $5000000000 worth of damage.

Rin+Len: AUDIBLE GASP!

Len: Too bad we're not paying. It was Miku's idea; she's the one at fault.

Miku: *flies back* THEYRE SCREWING WITH U AGAIN! *flies away again*

Luka: I STILL WANT THOSE COOKIES!

Miku: SHOVE OFFFFFFfffffff*fades away*

Len: Weeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll lllllll… We're gonna be all alone without our fearless leader 4 a while.

Miku: **somewhere over the rainbow** Heheheeeeee… They will never know… I made Len rig the splosion in Gakku's room in 3… 2… 1… aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd… now.


	4. VLW4

**A/N:Act 2 is upon us~**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Characters So Far:**

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**back at the Vocaloid mansion**

**gigantic splosion from Gakku's room**

Luka: +_+ FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Rin: Len, the smoke is yellow. Y U KEEP SPLODING THINGS AND NOT TELLING MEEEE?

Len: But I did tell you. You yes-d me and then continued fawning over Ed Elric!

Rin :…./ U HAV NO PROOF! *runs away*

Len:…I have pics….:)

**Act 2**

_**Chapter 1**_

*****ACT 2,467****

Luka: *as an old lady* FRIGGIN AUTHORS! *takes out anvil and coughs* HOW DID WE GET THIS FAR THIS QUICKLY?!

Miku: Quit the act faggot. It's rly dumb. DON'T MAKE MAH NEGIMAN TOAST UR ASS

Luka: FINE BETCH! WANNA GO? *rips off old lady costume… and into the fight outfit.*

Gakupo: LUKA I TOLD U WE ARE NOT DRESSING UP TILL L8R!111!

Miku:…Y?

Meiko: IT'S HALLOWEEN DUMMY! AND TTHIS LSD IS THE POO!

All:….

Meiko:… Want some?

Kiya: No betch. U smell.

Meiko: AND? WAZ UR POINT?

Kiya: I smell like Victoria's secret perfume. N U JUST SMELL LIKE BEER! *takes out perfume and sprays Meiko* that's better. I can stand being in the same room witchu again…

Meiko:… I asked if u wanted some LSD… NOT 4 a perfuming Gaylord.

Neru: HEY GUYS IM BEING AS BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!...again….

Haku: And I'm being Neru.

Miku: But ur in a dog suit

Haku: EXACTLY!

Neru: I AM OFFENDED.

Kiya: DON'T WORRY NERU MY HIGHLY HIGHLY UN SAVEABLE PUPIL IN THE WORLD OF FASHION! I VOW 2…. BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH….. *1 very boring speech about fashion and perfume and how it'wasnt lady-like to dress as Black Rock Shooter 5 yrs. in a row* AND THAT IS HOW YOU MAKE A FLOWER POT. ANY QUESTIONS?

Luka:…Huh wha I'm sorry I fell asleep.

Gumi:*snoring*

Neru: I took a sleeping pill and I still haven't fell a-*starts snoring and falls asleep*

Kiya:…Yeah. I'm going to get in my costume. I'm being Lust from FMA!

Kaito: That's great. I'm not going this year.

Miku: WHY NOT D:

Kaito: A) I don't have a costume B) Gumi told me to and C) MYICECREAM

Rin: I'm being a Princess! Bow before me!

Len: And I have to be her servant. But if people don't give us 5 treats minimum we're giving them a trick!

Rin+Len: SPLODIN! AWWWW YEAH! *high fives*

Miku:…..yeaah. I'm going as White from Pokémon Black and White

Teto: Pokémon's for dummies

Miku: U R THE DUMB!

Teto: NO! UR THE IDIOT! I'm the only smart one here!

Luka: But…I b smarticles! I'm still hurr!

Teto: NO UR ILLITERATE

Luka: literwha? LITTERING IS BAD TETO!

Teto: *facepalm*

Luka: DON'T U FACEPALM AT ME!

Gakupo: Eggy and I r going as eggplant and bbfl man friend person. I'm the eggplant, and Eggy is the bbfl man friend person! See? *points to mini version of gakupo's hair that was glued on to Eggy*

Gumi: That was dumb and so r u.

Gakupo: But but-

Gumi: GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME A SAMMICH

Gakupo: Y-yes Mistress Gumi!

Luka: AN MAKE ME 1 WHILE UR AT IT. IMMA GONNA CHANGE INTO MY COSTUME.

Miku: What r u going as anyway Luka?

Luka: *gets dreamy eyes* A FAIRY OF HOPE AND LIFE!

All: 0_0


	5. VLW5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! We really appreciate it, and hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter**_** 2**

**Characters So Far:**

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

Kaito: MYICECRE_OW!

Luka: *hits with anvil* MY MAGIC BETCH!

Miku: What are u going as Teto?

Teto: My mother

Miku:….um….ok then.

Luka, Rin+Len: THAT IS THE CREEPIEST AND MOST AWKWARD COSTUME IVE EVER HEARD OF….

Len: I like it.

Rin…Len. I've changed my mind. We're not going as Rilliane and Allen. COME! WESHALLCHANGE!

Len: WHA NO! HEEEELLLLP MEEEE  
All: NO

Rin: **upstairs** and there u go Len!

Len: But it's heavy…

Rin: SUCK IT UP BETCH

Len: :'(

**downstairs**

Rin: AND HERE WE R!  
Neru: OMGUGUYSRGOINGASTHEELRICSOMG OMG!

Len: THIS SUIT OF ARMOR SUX!

Rin: Sorry but as you can see, Edward was taken. I'm Ed 3

Len: Well you are as short as he is so you can pull it off…

Rin: HEY SHUT UP! At least I'm not as small as Lapis.

Lapis: *goes up to Rin* DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND SHOVE EM DOWN YOUR THROAT!

Rin: OKAY GEEZ YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!

Len: STOP YELLING!

Miku: OMG SHUT UP!

Kaito: MYICECREAM!

Gumi: GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN!

Gakupo: BUT I'M ALREADY IN THE KITCHEN!

Luka: I LIKE YELLING!

Kiya: I LIKE BEEF JERKY!

Gakupo: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Gumi: I SAID GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN!

Gakupo: NO! SHUT UP GUMI!

Everyone (not Gumi or Gakupo): *gasps*

Gumi: _Excuse me?_

Gakupo: …..it was Eggy!

Gumi: oh silly me. Of course it was Eggy! Say, to make up for this mishap, why don't I get you some candy?

Gakupo: OH BOY CANDY! *follows Gumi to the back*

Lily: 3…..2….1…

*Big bang from the back*

Gumi: *walks out with shotgun and blows smoke away from the top*

Luka: WHAT DID YOU DO TO GAKUPO?!

Gumi: I shot him in the kneecaps.

Rin:…okay then. I'm gonna go somewhere that isn't here.

Len: Can I take off this suit?

Rin: NOYOUCANNOT!

Miku: I'm gonna leave as well. Negiman, AWAY! *flies to somewhere over the rainbow*

Luka: HAX. I CALL HAX.

Len: Nobody pays attention to us Luka.

Luka: Yeah….. WELL THAT'S ALL GONNA CHANGE!

Len: Oh snap, you went there.

Luka: Yes, Len… Yes I did. We need a plan… And some splosives.

Len: All over it.

Haku: Can I be in your plan as well? I've only got like 3 lines!

Luka: WE CAN USE U DRUNKFACE!

Haku: Hurray!


	6. VLW6

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

**Featuring Creepers**

Luka: Yes. It is historically true that every good plan involving explosives involves one or both of these things: 1. Scuicide Bombers. And 2. A Drunkard. And you, Haku, can be that drunk.

Len: 0_0 Suicide….Bombers?...ummm…..no thanks…..

Luka: It IS historically true. But we aren't going to commit Scuicide… as bombers… BUT we do need a drunk. And Haku hurr,*puts arm on her shoulder* Could BE that drunk! *thumbs up* O Ya, n BT dubs, I'm not illiterate. (She looked it up!) I just like talking this way! *Haku thumbs up*((she totally is))

Miku: *is spying on them* Aw snap they went there. I better tell Gumi-sempai! *flies away on Negiman*

Luka: HAX!

Len: WTF was that?!

Luka:…..I don't know…..it's spontaneous…

Len: Cool story bro.

Luka: Why thank you good sir.

Len: U IS SO WELCOME MADAM.

Luka: TALKING ILLETERATELY IS MY THING! SO STFU!

Len: Aw.

**Gumi's Secret Lair of Awesomeness**

Gumi:…I sense a disturbance in the force.

Lily: Obscure reference, check *check off something on clipboard*

Rin: Yeah so, whatcha payin me?

Gumi: WE ESTABLISHED THIS! $5000.

Rin: Oh cool. *takes out Gameboy and starts playing*

Gumi:…yeah.

Miku: *crashes in the celling*

Gumi: Aw com'on I just got that celling!

Miku: Sorry. I came to inform you that Luka, Len, and Haku are planning a revolution!

Gumi: I knew I sensed a disturbance in the force!

Rin: Audible Gasp!

Lily: What shall we do, Master Gumi?

Gumi: I'm not sure…the creepers are at a Halloween Party so that's out…

**The Creeper's Halloween Party**

Harrison: ssSSSsSSsSSSssSssSSsssSSSS (hey isn't this an awesome party? I'm batcreeper, nanananananananaBATCREEPER!)

Stephora: SSsSSsSSSsSSsSssSSSS (It sure is Harrison. I'm going as a cheerleader!)

Ronald: SSSsSSSSsSSssSssssSSsSsSSsss SSssSsSSSS (Hey guys! I'm going as Steve!)

Stephora and Harrison: SSSSSSSSSSSSSS (AHHHHHHHHH!) *Giant explosion*

Ronald: Aw.

**Gumi's Secret Lair of Awesomeness**

Lily: *bows* so what shall we do Master Gumi? *gets a phone call* It's Ronald. I have to take this.

Lily: Hello?

Ronald: SSsSSsssssSSssSsSssssS (I dressed up as Steve)

Lily: THAT IS CREEPER SACRILIGE! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS.

Gumi: Da frig happened?

Rin: *playing Gameboy* AW GODDAMMIT RAQUAYZA! STAY IN THE ****ING BALL!

Lily:….. Ok then….. But anyway, Master Gumi, Ronald dressed up as Steve!

Gumi: AUDIBLE GASP!

Lily: Precisely. *goes back to phone call* so what is it that-

Rin: AW HELL YEAH! I CAUGHT IT AFTER 7 HOURS AND 579 ULTRA BALLS!

Miku: What did you catch it with?

Rin: A pokeball.

Miku:…..siiiiiggggghhhhhhh

Ronald: SssSsSSsSSSSSsssSsssSSS (Well… My costume kind of….. Blow up…..)

Lily: WHAT!

Gumi: What?

Rin: WHAT?

Lily: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Miku: NOT THIS AGAIN! I SHALL PROTECT GAKUPO! NEGIMAN AWAY!

Luka: *from the distance* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA X


	7. VLW 7

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

Gumi: *facepalm* Well? What was "what"?

Lily: Ronald made the rest of Code 002 blow up.

Gumi: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU-

Rin:*Gumi's still fuu-ing* Aw man! I forgot to save! DAMMIT CONTINUITY!

Gumi: *grabs the phone* LISTEN HERE YOU HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE GREEN OVERDOSIVE MANATEE WITH A HEARTBURN COMING OUT OF ITS BUTT! YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE STORE, BUY SOME NEW CREEPERS, AND BRING THEM BACK TO ME USING MONEY THAT YOU HAVE TO EARN FROM ME. GOT IT?

Ronald: SSSSSSssssssSSSSSSs (well, I tried that…but I forgot to take off my costume and they sploded as well. There are no more creepers in this world.)

Gumi:…*bone cracks*

Lily: RIN TAKE COVER! *grabs and rolls under the table*

Rin: NUUUUUUUU! MY GAMEBOY11!

Gumi: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *turns super saiyan*

Rin: WOAH WHAT THE-I DIDNT KNOW SHE WAS SAIYAN!

Lily: Yeah….It's a secret we have to keep. So tell no one. Got it?

Rin: *nods and gulps* But who're the parents?

Lily: Broly. We don't know the mother. He was a stud throughout the universe.

Rin:….Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh….

Gumi: *snaps phone* I WILL MURDER HIM!

Lily: Calm down Master Gumi. We still have the party to go to. You can kill him later.

Gumi:….Fine…*turns back to normal and turns to Rin* Never. Speak of this. Ever.

Rin: Speak of what?

Gumi: Perfect.

**Later that night, near the end of the party**

Kaito: MIKU WE HAVE A PROBLEM

Miku: What's up?

Kaito: Len is so drunk that he's standing in the corner kissing every girl that walks past. Look! *points to Len making out with Neru*

Miku: Ugh! That perv!

Luka: *walks over* that may be true but he is a good kisser. *walks over to Len and kisses him*

Len: Take that Gakupo. I have (almost) all the girls and I haven't died.

Gakupo: Aw.

Miku: I SHALL PUT AN END TO THIS MADNESS! *takes a bottle of assorted spices and pours them on Len, stopping his Pimpness*

AND THAT'S HOW THEY MADE THE SONG SPICE!

Len: Damn it Miku! I was being awesome!

Miku: Well too bad. BTW if you don't put the suit back on before Rin gets back, there will be trouble.

Len: How so?

Miku: She's been hanging out with Gumi lately.

Len:….oh….that bad huh?

Miku: Yup.

Len: Survival rate?

Miku: 25%

Len: Any tactics?

Miku: Run now.

Len: Sigggghhhh….I'm darn screwed aren't I.

Miku: Yup.

Rin: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEN

Miku: Good Luck Len. *hugs him* It was nice knowing you.

Len: *hugs back* Miku, I never told you this but…

Miku: But what?

Len:…I used your toothbrush to clean the toilet.

Miku: *picks Len up by the collar and throws him to Rin* He's all yours.

Rin: GOD DAMMIT LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEN

*and so, Rin beats him up to a pulp.*

Neru; *Jaw is dropped and she's wincing* Haku: *eating popcorn*

Lapis: *walks up to Haku and Neru* Haku, since you're a dog for Halloween….does that make you a furry?

Haku: No, I'm Neru.

Lapis: So Neru's a Furry?

Haku: And a female dog!

Lapis:…You are a genius.

Haku: Yeah, I know…

Neru: rrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

Kiya:*puts arm around Neru's Shoulder* (Neru: WAHH) don't be upset Neru. I shall help you!

Neru: Please don't.

Kiya: Oh but I will, my highly, highly unsaveable pupil in the world of fashion! Come; let's get you a new costume!

Neru: But I'm fine with Black Ro-

Kiya: COSTUME NERU. NOOOOOW.

Neru: Okay, okay. Jeez *Kiya and Neru leave*


	8. VLW8

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

Gumi: *dressed as a Saiyan* THIS PARTY IS EXTREMLY DUMB

Miku: Oh don't be a party pooper Gumi. BTW, nice costume. It looks like a real Saiyan Uniform!

Gumi: heh. Ya don't say…

Miku: Yeah! You make a great Vegeta!

Gumi:….thanks…..

Miku: *turns around* Oh man…this party (Gumi holds up fist as if about to hit her)…is so cool!

Teto: MIKU GET OVER HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS SPILL!

Miku: Okay! *runs over* Wow that's a lot of punch!

Teto…It's not punch, but that was involved

Miku: hmm? How so?

Teto….Take a guess.

Miku: SOME ONE DRANK TOO MUCH PUNCH AND THEN THREW UP.

Teto...suuuuuuuureeee….

Miku: HORRAY!

Kiya: LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND THE TRANNIES IN BETWEEN! I GIVE YOU…AKITA NERU!

*Neru comes out in CC's Black dress*

Everyone (except Neru and Kiya): *Jaw dropping noise*

Neru….Everyone's staring…/

Kiya: Because you're stunning! If I wasn't gay I would soooo make out with you…and maybe more

Neru: TMI! TMI!

Len: *beaten senseless* Wow Neru you look nice

Neru: *blushes* teehee! Thanks Len!

Rin: *comes up behind and hits him with a soup ladle* NO. NONE OF THAT. SHAME ON YOU. BAD LEN.

Len: *gives her the finger* Up yours

Rin: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *repeatedly hits with soup ladle with Len screeching ow MothaF***er*

Luka: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE F—K UP. *blasts Sick Bubblegum* MIKU!

Miku: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE

And so, the night ended happily with everyone raving until they couldn't rave no more. Miku won the unstated competition of the best raver. Luka called Hacks.

The End.

Bitch please, it's never over.


	9. VLW9

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

***ACT AMAZING GRACE*****

Luka: Miku, you shouldn't have won that contest… EVEN IF IT WAS UNOFFICIAL. HAX!

Miku: Shut up!

Len: Well I thi-*covers mouth and runs to the bathroom*

Luka: *thinks: That boy may not be much… But I have to give him credit… He is a great kisser.*

Rin: LUKA STAHP THINKING SUCH THINGS.

Luka: Abuhnyeeeh?

Gumi: Rin, leave them be.

Rin: Okaaaay~ *Rin leaves with Gumi*

Miku: Hey Teto.

Teto: What do you want Miku.

Miku: I think that Gumi is hiding something.

Teto: Sigggghhhh like what.

Miku: SHE'S BATMAN

Teto: …Batman.

Miku: Batman.

Luka: Batman?

Miku: YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE LUKA

Luka: Aw. *she walks away sulking*

Teto: She's not Batman, Miku.

Miku: How would you know that, Teto? Unless YOU'RE BATMAN!

Teto: I'M NOT BATMAN MIKU!

Miku: Then who's batman?

Gakupo: EGGY IS.

Miku: LE GASP! I WOULD'VE NEVER GUESSED!

Gakupo: IKR

Teto:….You've _got_ to be kidding me.

Miku: THEN WHOS EGGY?

Gakupo: OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW.

Teto: HOW STUPID ARE YOU?

Miku: I like negis!

Teto….apparently that stupid. *facepalm*

Miku: Do you like negis Teto?

Teto: No. And I don't like you. *walks away*

Miku:…..She's definitely The Joker.

Gakupo: Agreed.

Eggy: I LIKE FISH STICKS

Gakupo and Miku: ….OMG ME TOO!

**ELESWHERE AND STURF**

Luka: And so, we shallist take du back route, set up dem splosives, and BLOW DIS PLACE TO S***. Any questions?

Len: Nope.

Haku: I've got one.

Luka: DA FRIG DO U WANT DRUNKFACE?

Haku: If a tree falls and no one can hear it, did SpongeBob really cause the apocalypse?

Luka: …. I NEVER THOUGHT OF IT LIKE THAT BEFORE!

Len: Well I-*covers mouth and runs to the bathroom again*

Luka: DAMMIT CONTINUITY! NOW WE HAS 2 DRUNKARDS

Haku: D: He totally ripped me off!

Luka; *pats on the shoulder* its okay Haku

Len: I'm back. Ready to go?

Luka: NO U NEED MOUTH WASH *shoves toothpaste in his mouth*

Len: BETCH THTs TOOTH PASTE

Luka: Who the frig cares?

Haku: I don't

Len + Luka: NOBODY ASKED U

Haku: aw

Luka: Now let's go.


	10. VLW10

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

**Gumi's Secret Lair of Awesomeness**

Gumi: OKAY THEN. THAT'S HOW THEYRE F-ING PLAYIN IT.

Lily: Master please calm yourself

Gumi: *turns super saiyan* NO! I WILL NOT. F***ING. STAY. CAAAAAAAAAALM!

Lily: O darn.

Rin: This is bad right?

Lily: Yes. Very.

Rin: Oh boy.

Gumi: *flies out the hole in the roof and makes it bigger*

Lily: The roof guy is going to make a fortune off of us.

Rin: This is horrible! What are we going to do?

Lily: I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.

**outside**

Luka: Okay. We just have to place these here and-

Gumi: HEY. WHAT'REYA DOIN?

Haku: Nothing much!

Gumi: THWARTIN MY PLANS?

Haku: Thwarting your plans?

Gumi: ARE YOU?

Haku:…..yes.

Gumi: IM GUNNA F***ING KILL YOU!

Luka: AW GOD DAMN IT!

Len: GUMI! NO PL- *turns around and starts throwing up in the bush*

Haku: LISTEN GUMI! All we wanted to do was become noticed.

Gumi:….*turns normal* Let me see the plans.

Luka: *hands Gumi the plans*

Gumi: *reads the plan* whose idea was this?

Luka: Well- Haku: MINE! MINE! IT WAS ALL ME!

Gumi: Good job! Welcome to my group of friends Haku.

*Haku and Gumi leave*

Luka:….THAT SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

Len: It's okay Luka. You still have me!

Luka: OH GOD DAMN NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Len: (Luka is still nuuuing)…..I liked her hair. I wonder how she spiked it up like that.

Miku: HAH. THAT'S WHAT U GET, BETCH!

Luka: STFU U HACKER

Len: I like your moustache.

Miku: :O You said what now?

Len: I said:

**I. Like. Your. Moustache.**

Miku:… Die. *brings out Liz and Patty and shoots him* Oops… Sorry… My fingers slipped…

Len: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Luka: Oh! You just got buuuuuuurned!

Len: You are such a little be-

Miku: FOOL! My legend starts in the 12th Century.

Len: What does that have to do with anythi-

Miku: FOOL! A tall chef's hat means they are a great chef.

Len: That's wonderful Chef Mi-

Miku: FOOL! I never said I was a chef.

Len: But then why-

Miku: Now would you like to hear my legend?

Luka: NO! *hits with anvil*

MISSONS. COMPLETE.


	11. VLW 11

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

Len: Well that escalated quickly.

Kaito: MYICECREAM

Luka: NO! *slams with anvil*

Gumi: What's going on?

Luka: *slams with anvil* NO! I RUN THIS PLACE NOW BETCHES. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!

Len: Oooooooh boy.

Rin: I'M GOIN WITH THE WINNING TEAM! *runs to luka*

Luka: Yeah, no. *hits with anvil*

What will happen to the 'Loids now that Luka is running the joint? Find out in the next exciting episode of

Dragonball Z

Or Vocaloid. Whatever Works for you.


	12. VLW 12

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

Luka: *slams with anvil* NO! I RUN THIS PLACE NOW BETCHES. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!

Len: Oooooooh boy.

Rin: I'M GOIN WITH THE WINNING TEAM! *runs to luka*

Luka: Yeah, no. *hits with anvil*

Now….

Luka: Well? BOW DOWN AND SHINE MAH SHOESSS

Gakupo: Okay! *starts shining her shoes*

Len: Luka I don't think this is a good idea…

Luka: And for your insolence you are now my sex slave.

Len: WHAT

Luka: TO THE BEDROOM!~ *starts dragging Len away*

Len: NO! MY PRECIOUS VIRGINITYYYYY*claws ground*

Gakupo: YOU'RE A VIRGIN?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!

Len: UM WELL ALWAYS YOU FRIG-FOR-BRAINS

Gakupo: Oh.

Luka: You come to the bedroom too Gakku. You're my King~

Gakupo: Okay. *gets up and walks with Luka*

Len: NO! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE

Negiman: I'll save you! *grabs Len and flies away*

Luka:…that thing can talk?

Gakupo: Apparently

Luka: MOTHERFRIGGN HAX

Len: Thank you Negiman!

Negiman: You are welcome young boy.

Len: Can I have a banana?

Negiman: NO. *drops Len*

Len: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-ow!

Gumi: Get the hell off me.

Len: You're alive!

Gumi: NO SH*T.

Len: Well. You don't need to curse.

Gumi: Whatever. Miku and Kaito are still out cold. Rin is going in for distractions. And I called for backup.

Len: Who'd you get?

Gumi: Mayu.

Len: May who?

Gumi: One of the new Vocaloids. Most of them and the Engloids don't live here, although they could.

Len: Well if you called her, she must be

Gumi: Crazy, yes. :3

Len: *facepalm* Siggggggh of course

Gumi: Yup.


	13. VLW 13

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

**Mayu: A sweet girl, but also a crazy ax murderer.**

**VY1 Mizki: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~**

**VY2 Yuuma: He's like the Canada of the group.**

**Enter Mayu**

Mayu: Hello Gumi

Len: ASDFGHJKL you're hot.

Mayu: O.o ummmm thanks?

Len: I like your bo- I mean bunny

Mayu: Oh her! She's Mimi. She's also my microphone. And you are…?

Len: Rin. Uh, I mean Miku. No Len. Yeah, it's Len.

Mayu:…..

Gumi: Idiot. Okay Mayu, it's Luka we're after.

Mayu: Luka is…?

Gumi: Pink hair

Mayu: Ah.

Len: You have pretty hair

Mayu: Thanks Len! So who else did you ask to help?

Gumi: Yuuma, Mizki, Iroha, and Yukari

Mayu:…Dude. Why Mizki. She's so…

Gumi: Yeah, I know, but Yuuma wouldn't come without her.

Mayu: Oh well.

Len: Is Miziki pretty?

Gumi: Man you're weird today Len.

Miku: Indeed he is.

Gumi: Ah, Miku! You're awake!

Miku: No crap.

Gumi: Man you're pissy.

Miku: And you're one to talk.

Gumi…Touché.

**Enter Mizki and Yuuma**

Mizki: We're HEREEEE~~~~~

Len: Wo-ho-hoah. Hi there.

Mizki: I'm the fabulous, amazing, absolutely wonderful VY1 Mizki! And this thing is VY2 Yuuma.

Yuuma: H-hello

Mizki: Shut up Yuuma, nobody cares.

Yuuma: O-okay…

Mayu: *facepalm*

Gumi: Mizki and Yuuma, Len and Miku. Len and Miku, Mizki and Yuuma.

Len: Hey there, Mizki.

Mizki: You're short. I don't talk to short people.

Len: *goes and sits in the corner to sulk* =REJECTED=

Mayu: *goes to comfort Len* I-it's okay Len! Don't worry about it! That's just how she is!

Miku: Hi there Yuuma!

Yuuma: Your name is Miku, r-right?

Miku: Whyyyyyyy yes it is.

Yuuma: Are you by chance Hatsune Miku?

Miku: Whyyyyyyy yes I am.

Yuuma: O-oh wow! I'm t-talking to a r-real idol…sorry if I'm annoying.

Miku: Aww dude, you're not annoying at all!

Yuuma: G-gee, thanks….

Gumi: Alright. Sweet talk is over. IT'S GO TIME, BIOTCHES. MIKU! Plans. Now.

Miku: Throw. The. Negis.

Gumi: PLAN REJECTED! *presses button on remote control and Miku is launched away*

Miku: NUUUUUUUUU NEGIMAN SAVE MEEEEEEEE

Yuuma: M-Miku!

Mizki: STFU YUUMA

Yuuma: I'M SORRYYYYY *collapses into fetal position*

Gumi: *facepalms*


	14. VLW 14

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues. HAX.**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

**Mayu: A sweet girl, but also a crazy ax murderer.**

**VY1 Mizki: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~**

**VY2 Yuuma: He's like the Canada of the group.**

**Nekomura Iroha: Lord of the kittens~**

**Nyancat: Iroha's version of Negiman**

**Back to Luka**

Luka: *comes out with messed up hair* Okay. What's the plan?

Gakupo: Visit a hairdresser.

Luka: Cute. But what I really came out here to do… Is say I'm sorry.

Rin: AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I CAUGHT IT ON TAPE! *scurries away*

* * *

**Enter Iroha and NyanCat**

Iroha: AWAY MY MAGICAL NYANCAT~ *flies in on Nyancat*

Mayu: OH WATCH OUT. WE GOT A BADASS IN HERE. *does the stupid arm thing*

Iroha: Hey Yandere. How's the crazy life treating you?

Mayu: You're one to talk Princess Furry.

Len: BEWBIESSS~~~ *OuO face*

Mayu + Iroha: *arguing*

Len: Ladies, ladies please. Have a spork *holds up spork*

Mayu+Iroha: *still arguing*

Len: Well if you're not gonna pay attention… *gropes and stares*

* * *

Miku: NEGIMAN! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!

Negiman: No problem Miku! Now where to?

Miku: We must save Yuuma!

Negiman: Why? That kid's kinda lame.

Miku: WEMUSTSAVEYUUMA. THENEGISDEPENDONIT.

Negiman: What is wrong with your head woman. *flies to save Yuuma*

Mizki: Oh heeeeeell no. *grabs Miku by pigtail* Listen bitch. Leave Yuuma alone.

Miku: What? Is Mommy Miziki jelly of the FABTASTIC Hatsune Miku?~

Mizki + Miku: *arguing*

Yuuma: *is still crying*

Negiman: Hey Nyancat. Wanna get a shot, you sexy kitty?~

Nyancat: Sure. Why not?~ *leaves with Negiman*

* * *

Luka: *running with anvil* GET OVER HURR RIN!

Rin: NOT A CHANCE! SUCK IT, FATTIE!

Gakupo: Eggy, lets catch up to them! *trips and Eggy splatters* NUUUUUUUU EGGYYYYYYYYYY D':

Gumi: oh my god *facepalm overload*

Kaito: 0^0 *stands awkwardly in the background eating ice cream*

Mayu: YA WANNA GO, DOG?

Iroha: BRING IT ON, FRUITCAKE!

Mayu: *gets out axe and starts chopping everything* FINE! HERE YOU GO!

Everyone (but Len): OH SH*T *stops what they're doing and takes cover*

Len: BEWBIES~

Mayu: *slices Iroha and starts laughing crazily*

Iroha: Maaaaaybe this wasn't my best idea *runs away*

Mayu: GET BACK HERE! *accidentally hits Len*

Len: LE GASP! *dramatically faints*

Mayu: LEN! *dramatically goes to pick him up*

Everyone: *stares*

Miku: *oms on popcorn*

*Lights fade dramatically*

Mayu: Len! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-*Len dramatically cuts her off*

Len: It's alright. Speak no more. *dramatically coughs* I'm alright.

Mayu: But Len, I hurt you! I…I'm so…*starts dramatically crying*

Len: *dramatically puts hand on cheek* Sh Mayu. Do not cry. I will forgive you because I love you.

Mayu: But Len! How could you love me? I'm…I'm a monster! *dramatic pose*

Len: I don't care if you're Justin Bieber. I still love you.

Mayu: Len!

Len: Mayu!

*dramatic kiss scene between Mayu and Len*

Everyone: AWWWWW! HOW CUTE!

Rin: *throws cookie on the ground* OH GODDAMN IT.

Miku: *throws popcorn at them* BOO! I WAS EXPECTING HIM TO DIE! BOOOOOOOO!

Haku: *wipes tears with tissue* It's so sweet!

Kaito: Haku? When did you get here?

Haku….You saw nothing. *disappears into the night*

Luka: MOAR HAX


	15. VLW 15

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues. HAX.**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant. He's dead, btw.**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

**Mayu: A sweet girl, but also a crazy ax murderer.**

**VY1 Mizki: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~**

**VY2 Yuuma: He's like the Canada of the group.**

**Nekomura Iroha: Lord of the kittens~**

**Nyancat: Iroha's version of Negiman**

**Yuzuki Yukari: Gumi's best friend and fellow evil mastermind, although a bit slow.**

**Oliver: Yukari's equivalent to Lily, although much less tolerant. **

**Gilbird: An undercover agent disguised as James the Bird. Won't be appearing for a while, though.**

Gumi: So have you calmed down Luka?

Luka….yeah…and…

Gumi: I know. Rinnard showed me the recordings.

Rin: Teehee…*runs away*

Luka: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIN!*chases after her with anvil*

Gakupo: Eggy is dead ;^;

Kaito: Nobody cares about your stupid Eggplant, Gakupo.

Kiya: HEY HEY HEEEEEY~ Guess what?!

Mizki: Whoa. That is one friggen faggot.

Yuuma: Mizki, that's rather-

Mizki: STFU YUUMA.

Yuuma: I'M SORRYYYYYYYY

Kiya: Dun be sorry. The betch you're with should be. I'm gay and proud, betch.

Mizki: Oh well. One less guy to bask in my greatness~

Kiya: What, are you on drugs like Meiko? No man would want to bask in your ugliness.

Mizki: Yuuma, show the gay man that people bask in my greatness.

Yuuma: Y-yes, M- mizki. *basks in her 'greatness'*

Kiya: Whatever betch. Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by this whore, I'm homeschooling some delinquents at Miku's Mansion.

Miku: OH GODDAMNIT.

**Enter Yuzuki Yukari and Oliver**

Yukari: Hi everyone! Sorry I'm a little late. So where's Luka?

Gumi: Kar, you're way too late. It's over.

Yukari: Ah shoot.

Oliver: Master Yukari, shall I unpack the limo?

Yukari: Nah, don't bother. We'll probably be leaving soon anyway.

Miku: NO! You should stay here with us! We have plenty of room! You're all invited! Except for you, Mizki.

Mizki: Then Yuuma isn't staying either.

Yuuma: But I-

Mizki: YUUMA.

Yuuma: I'M SORRY!

Miku: siggghhh fine….you can both come….

Mizki: *smiles* thought so.

Mayu: Really?

Len: Yeah! There's an extra room next to mine~

Mayu: *laughs* Oh Len…

Iroha: As long as I stay far away from fruitcake and Mr. Shota, I'm fine.

Len: ASDFGHJKL NO. I AM NOT A SHOTA. SO STFU.

Iroha: Whatever you say

And so, Iroha, Yuuma, Mayu, Yukari, Oliver, and reluctantly Mizki, lived at Miku's Mansion.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry for the less frequent updates, school has been getting in the way, and I haven't gotten a chance to get on the computer! In the next "act" so to speak, we'll be incorporating more of the newer Vocaloids, UTAUloids, and the Engloids. We're really glad to see so many people reading and enjoying this series, so please leave a review! I always make sure to read everyone's comments, and it really helps to know what we need to add. Characters that we've already written into the series that haven't appeared yet are Gachapoid (although we mainly refer to him as Ryuto), Kaai Yuki, CUL, and Galaco with a mention of Big Al. IA, Keine Ron, Sweet Ann, and Big Al are next on the list to add in, and if you want a specific Vocaloid/UTAUloid incorporated please comment telling us! **

**Also, we're considering a Q+A chapter. It could be about the characters, to the characters, or inspirations. It'd be nice to know if we should make one, so please leave a comment. **

**Thanks a bunch for all the support!**

**~TheSemasin and darkangel61799~**


	16. VLW 16

**Miku: A smartass troll with a knack for having 'fun'. Is nice to strangers.**

**Luka: An illiterate with anger management issues. HAX.**

**Len: Main character, pretty much. Likes to explode things. Has a knack for being the victim**

**Rin: Also likes to explode things. Has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Gumi: The evil mastermind**

**Lily: Gumi's servant**

**Kaito: Nobody's too sure. He just pops in and says My Ice cream all the time.**

**Gakupo: A flat out idiot**

**Meiko: She's oooon crack**

**Kiyoteru: A gay teacher with the best sense of fashion around.**

**Neru: A giant Otaku who prefers to be alone.**

**Haku: A complete Drunkard who's smarter than she seems**

**Teto: Hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant. He's dead, btw.**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: If you call her small, you're in for some pain.**

**Mayu: A sweet girl, but also a crazy ax murderer.**

**VY1 Mizki: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~**

**VY2 Yuuma: He's like the Canada of the group.**

**Nekomura Iroha: Lord of the kittens~**

**Nyancat: Iroha's version of Negiman**

**Yuzuki Yukari: Gumi's best friend and fellow evil mastermind, although a bit slow.**

**Oliver: Yukari's equivalent to Lily, although much less tolerant.**

**Gilbird: An undercover agent disguised as James the Bird. Won't be appearing for a while, though.**

**Cul: A former military agent and a current teacher with a thing for Gay Guys.**

**Ryuto Gachapoid: A delinquent student who's full of swagalicious swag.**

**Kaai Yuki: A delinquent who is also filled with swagalicious swag. **

**Galaco: A rich woman who always has boys around her. She prefers Galaco the Pimp, tyvm.**

***ACT IDEKA***

Kiya: Okay everyone! Be on your best behaviors for the students~

Neru: You mean delinquents.

Haku: Oh Neru. Stop referring to yourself.

Neru: Why do I even hang out with you?

Haku: Because you're a desperate Otaku who really needs a life?

Neru: *le epic facepalm*

Kiya; Oh my gay. You two need to stop betching. So why don't you make yourself useful and go set up the classroom?

Neru: Why can't you do it?

Kiya: Manicure, duh.

Haku: HURRY UP! THEY'RE HERE AND WAITING!

Kiya: Send'em in!

**Enter Cul**

Cul: Er, hi. I have the students.

Neru: Are any of them cute?

Cul:…they're nine.

Neru: Yep, I'm out.

Haku: Miss…um…

Cul: My name is Cul.

Haku: Ms. Cul, would you like some tea?

Cul: I'd love that, thanks.

Ryuto: Yo teach, can we come in yet? Cause if not, I'm lightin anotha one.

Yuki: Yeah, hurry up.

Neru: Lighting?

Cul: Gachapoid Ryuto…uh, he…

Ryuto: Smokes is the word you're lookin for, Teach.

Kiya: What? Those are dirty unfashionable habits, young clearly unfashionable man.

Ryuto: An who the hell do you think you is?

Kiya: I am Hiyama Kiyoteru, your new teacher. But call me Professor Kiya.

Yuki: WOAHWOAHWOAH. Hold it. Our new teach is a total fag?

Ryuto: No way in hell I'm lettin that happen.

**Enter Rin**

Rin: *grabs them by their collars* Well too bad, pipsqueaks. Deal with it. And…oh what's this? You're flatter than me?

Yuki: *blushes* S-shut up!

Rin: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ryuto: Hey there hot stuff. Wanna meet my little friend? He's a big boy and he'd love to meet you~

Rin: *sets down Yuki and Ryuuto* Stick to your ripped up teddy bears, kid. It's the closest you'll get. *pats his head*

Ryuto: That doesn't mean I'm givin up sweet cheeks~

Rin: Whatever floats your miniature bathtub boat, kid.

Cul: Hey Rin, is Mr. Hiyama single?

Rin: Uh…why?

Cul: I think he's really cute!

Rin: Are you in any way shape or form male?

Cul: N-no…

Rin: Then don't get your hopes up. *pats Cul on the back*

Kiya: Well come on little delinquents~ let's go learn things~

Yuki: Ugh.

Ryuto: Here we go.

*They exit*

**Enter Mizki and Yuuma**

Mizki: So, I totally want the fried chicken at the buffet. Tell dear Al that if he doesn't get it to me I will have his ass on a silver platter. And another thi- Oh.

**Enter Len and Mayu holding hands**

Mizki: *casually stalking in the background*

Len: So, how's tomorrow at noon?

Mayu: Yeah, I'd love that! The beach is really pretty that time of day.

Len: Sounds like a plan!

Mayu: You mean a date~

*Knocking on the door*

Len: Hmm? I wonder who that could be. *opens door*

**Enter Galaco**

Galaco: Hello there short person.

Len: I'M NOT THAT SHORT.

Galaco: Whatever. Most people refer to me as Galaco The Pimp. Pleasure's yours. Have you seen Ms. Mizki? She said the party would be here, and I wanted to come early.

Mayu: Oh yeah, she just left. I can get her if you wa-

Mizki: OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT! *comes running back in and glomps Galaco*

Galaco: Zee! It's been so long since I saw you!

Mizki: Same to you. Are you still going by Galaco the Pimp?

Galaco: The bitches want it.

Mizki: Aha, indeed~ speaking of bitches, YUUUUUMAAAAAAAA.

**Yuuma comes running in**

Yuuma: S-sorry, Mizki. Oh, h-hi Galaco! It's been a while.

Galaco: Indeed it has, bitch.

Yuuma: S-so, you're here for the p-party I'm guessing..?

Galaco: Why the hell else would I come?

Yuuma: Y-yeah…

Len: Well, let's just go… this is getting awkward. Plus, I don't think Miku will be happy when she finds out about this.

Mayu: Agreed. Let's go.

**Exit Len and Mayu**


	17. VLW 17

**Characters So Far~**

**Hatsune Miku:**** Everyone's favourite diva, who just happens to be a total Raving Russian Bitch.**

**Megurine Luka:**** Illiterate and bipolar. Watch out for her Anvil.**

**Kagamine Len:**** A short shota who always ends up being the victim. He also has a fetish for explosions.**

**Kagamine Rin:**** A little girl that's trying to grow up way too fast. Also an elite video gamer with a fetish for explosions.**

**Megpoid Gumi:**** Secretly an evil mastermind, although everyone already knows about it.**

**Lily:**** Gumi's loyal and faithful servant who is probably the only one that really makes any sense.**

**Kaito:**** If he wasn't such a fatass, you'd think he was a ninja.**

**Kamui Gakupo:**** Just plain stupid. Were you expecting more?**

**Meiko:**** DRUGS, BITCH.**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru:**** The most feminine character, and a teacher. Some people are just over achievers.**

**Akita Neru:**** That one tsundere Otaku.**

**Yowane Haku:**** The most badass troll ever.**

**Kasane Teto:**** An UTAUloid who hates you all.**

**Eggy:**** A normal Eggplant. He's dead, btw.**

**Negiman:**** An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis:**** She's pretty awesome (and small) But don't call her small. We've had enough hospital visits with Gakupo.**

**Mayu:**** A sweet girl, but also a crazy ax murderer.**

**VY1 Mizki:**** Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~**

**VY2 Yuuma:**** He's like the Canada of the group. Secretly, he's plotting Mizki's demise.**

**Nekomura Iroha:**** Lord of the kittens~**

**Nyancat:**** Iroha's version of Negiman**

**Yuzuki Yukari:**** Gumi's best friend and fellow evil mastermind, although a bit slow.**

**Oliver:**** Yukari's equivalent to Lily, although much less tolerant.**

**Gilbird:**** An undercover agent disguised as James the Bird. Won't be appearing for a while, though.**

**Cul:**** A former military agent and a current teacher with a thing for Gay Guys.**

**Ryuto Gachapoid:**** A delinquent student who's full of swagalicious swag.**

**Kaai Yuki:**** A delinquent who is also filled with swagalicious swag.**

**Galaco:**** A rich woman who always has boys around her. She prefers Galaco the Pimp, tyvm.**

**Big Al:**** A Country Man who sells fried chicken. Father of Oliver. Let's just say he isn't called Big Al for nothing.**

**Sweet Ann:**** A Country WOman and a house wife who loves sewing. Mother of Oliver. Let's just say she isn't called Sweet Ann for nothing**

**Merli Lapis:**** A valley girl who has had many boyfriends in the past.**

**Keine Ron:**** An UTAUloid with a sexy voice, sexy six pack, and sexy braid. Don't touch the god damn hair.**

**Sukone Tei:**** An UTAUloid. Unlike contrary belief, she is planning to burn Len. And stomp on his ashes. And Instagram it. #TeiSetsLenOnFire**

* * *

Luka: *flies down the stairs, more like falling* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*lands on bottom of staircase* OH. FLOOR.

Galaco: Bravo. *claps slowly*

Mizki: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Luka: So what were u pplz referin too?

Mizki: I'm holding a party.

Luka: Mikuuuuuu will not be a happy camper.

Galaco: Where is this. Miku. You speak of.

Luka: Well, this mornin at 6:00, she left without sayin a goddamn word, and now she's off with Keine Ron, her bro, makin crack crossovers with who knows how many animes. That little beotch is probs at Hetalia rite now. Ima kill that bitch.

Mizki: Uh….huh.

Galaco: Respect.

Mizki: Well that means we can host this party without any interruptions. Let's go~! Yuuma, you wait here for Al and Ann.

Yuuma: Butbut

Mizki: I SAID WAIT HERE.

Yuuma: OKAYOKAY.

Mizki: Come. We must set up for the party.

Galaco: Got it.

**They exit**

Yuuma: And once again, I am alone. Thank GOD. I am soooo done with that bitch.

*more knocking, yay*

Yuuma: *answers door* Hey Al, Ann.

Big Al: Hey buddy! *slaps back* How are you?

Yuuma: *trying not to fall from the pain* O-okay…I guess…

Sweet Ann: It's so great to see you, sugar! We have all the stuff for Bitchzki's party.

Yuuma: O-okay, they're in the basement.

Sweet Ann: Thanks, sugar! *skips to the basement*

Big Al: *brings in shit load of carts and such filled with food*

Yuuma: O-oh my god th-the bill is g-going to be huge!

*more random anime characters start nonchalantly barging through the door to the party*

Yuuma: H-holy shit! Is that Roy Mustang?! AND SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS?!

Mizki: *walks up to Yuuma* You fucking know it!

Yuuma: B-but HOW?!

Mizki: Connections, kiddo. Don't doubt mah skills.

Yuuma: B-but…

Mizki: *grabs his hand* Come on! Let's party!

Yuuma: *is casually getting dragged to the party* Aah! M-mizki!

**LATER THAT NIGHT BECAUSE WE CAN**

Luka: *running around drunk with panties on her head* I AM THE PANDA HERO BITCHES! AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA~!

Kaito: So Big Al, how do you make fried chicken like this?

Big Al: Well, I-

Kaito: Yeah yeah. Can I put Ice Cream on it?

Big Al: I-I guess so.

Meiko: AND I WAS LIKE, "SO HOW MUCH YOU WANT FOR IT?" AND THEN HE GAVE IT TO ME FOR FREE!

Kiya: Um, we never asked, betch.

Haku: I don't think any of us care about the time you got Marijuana for free.

Meiko: I DO! AND SO DOES MR. UNICORN.

Haku: What unicorn?

Kiya: That's stoned babble, my dear. Just let it be.

Aoki: *comes running to Haku* DUDE YOU GOTTA HELP ME.

Haku: What is it this time, tiny pige? ((Danish: Tiny Girl))

Aoki: What are you Danish or something?

Haku: Yeah. Now shoot.

Aoki:…yeah. Anyway, Merli is flirting with all the boys in the band Mizki got!

Haku: And that's a problem why…?

Aoki: BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING HOT AND SHE'S A WHORE.

Haku: Well at least she's not **short.**

Aoki:…she's 16 centimeters.

Haku: THAT'S TALLER THAN YOU.

Aoki: OH YOU BITCH. *starts chasing her around with pipe*

Haku: LOL YOLO *gets stabbed by Neru*

Neru: AW HEEEEEELL NAW.

Luka: *runs over to Merli* HEY WHORE. YOUR LATEST BOYFRIEND IS OVER THAR.

Merli: But I don't-

Luka: *shoves Merli out of the way and faces the band* So…I heard you boys like girls with big tits~? *eyebrow wiggle*

Merli: YOU BITCH. I AM LIKE, SO OUT OF HERE. *hair flips and struts away*

Aoki: DATS RIGHT, WHORE.

Haku: You know, wouldn't Luka flirting with them be worse in a sense?

Aoki: *takes a deep breath*…..shit. You're right.

Haku: Oh well, I don't like perverts anyway. I'll let Luka have them.

Aoki: How do you know they're perverts?

Haku: Them? I went to college with them. They're pretty bad. Except for Antonio. He's a lot better than Albino and Frenchie, but he likes kids, too. *shudders*

Aoki:…YOU WENT TO COLLEGE?!

Mizki: *walks in with wine* Man, you guys are so weird. I mean, you got blood on the floor fighting over some man whores who happen to have a great talent for singing!

Yuuma: Yeah, you picked right with the BTT, Mizki. Where's Galaco, by the way?

Mizki: She's flirting with Sebastian and Roy. In fact, Stein was over with them not to long ago.

Haku: What happened to Kiya?

Aoki: He left a little while ago, something to do with a Lucky Star.

Haku: Oh.

**Enter Ron**

Ron: OHEY GUYS.

Haku: RONNY! SHIT DUDE IT'S BEEN SO LONG!

Aoki: Oh god no.

Ron: AOKI DARLING. YOUR PIGTAILS ARE ALMOST AS SEXY AS MY BRAID.

Aoki:*facepalm*

Haku: DATS MAH RONNEH.

Mizki: And who the hell is this~?

Ron: Pink hair, attitude, I'm guessing you're VY1 Mizki?

Mizki: Oh, so you've heard of me~? *inches closer*

Ron: Back off, bitch. I'm an UTAUloid.

Mizki: Oh. *scoots away*

Ron: If you must know, my sister told me about you.

Haku: Wait. If you're here, the-

Miku: *enters on a flying matryoshka doll* HEY HEY HEY MY FELLOW RAVERS~ *throws glowsticks everywhere* WHO'S READY TO PARTAY WITH THE RAVE MASTER MIKU?!

Crowd: *cheering*

Ron: Yup. My sister's here.

Mizki: MY FUCKING PARTY!

Edward Elric: MIKU HAVE MY BABIES! (I'm sorry I had to)

Aoki:…what.

Miku: YO, FRANCY PANTS. QUIT FLIRTING WITH LUKA AND PLAY DAT FUNKEH MUSIC WHITE BOY!

France: WELL THEN. *mumbles* Mon dieu…

Miku: HELL YEAH! *takes out remote control and turns on disco ball* LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED~!

Mizki: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT.

Ron: *in a Russian accent* Well, in our home country of Russia, we call it being normal. Until we open a bottle of vodka. THEN IT'S AWESOME. *high fives Haku* Daaaaaa?

Mizki: *mini temper tantrum* WHYASBDJSFLBJAF

Yuuma: *giggling quietly*

Aoki:…You're Russian?

Ron: And Chinese ^^

Haku:….Holy shit. Process that for a second. Miku. Is. Russian. And. Chinese.

Aoki: oAo

Ron: .u.

Neru: ASDJAHSFKLSFJAGKASBFJKASFJKb ROCHU ROCHU ROCHU!

Ron + Miku: STAHP TALKING ABOUT MOMMY AND DADDY LIKE THAT.

Neru:…What.

France: Lol I ship it.

Miku: GET BACK TO PLAYING DAT FUNKY MUSIC GOD DAMMIT I HAVE A PARTY TO RUN.

Mizki: *is having an emotional breakdown in the corner*

Luka: *runs up to everyone* HEY GUYS MEET MY NEW BOYFRIEND FRANCIS BONNEFOY!

France: Take that RoChu love child.

Ron: Mommy and Daddy don't love each other.

Miku: ASDAJKFLGAKSFJAKSFL WHAT IS THIS.

Luka: THIS. IS. PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA~

France: Basically, I'm gonna get laid and you're not.

Miku: THAT'S NOT FAIR.

France: Neither is life. Now apparently, I have "Funky Music" to play with Gil and Tony. *saunters away with Luka like the French boss he is*

Miku: AHDJSFILHAFUKJFBJKB WHAT THE FUCK.

Haku: I like him. He's a good troll.

Gumi: WHERE HAVE I BEEN.

Lily: I don't know.

Rin: NOT COOL. I WANNA PARTY TOO!

Len: *making out with Mayu in the background*

Mayu: *making out with Len*

Tei: *casually plotting Len's death*

Mizki: *dies in the corner*

Kaito: BEFORE EVERYONE STARTS DROPPING DEAD, LET'S PARTY! BAD TOUCH TRIO, PLAY THAT ONE SONG ABOUT PASSION THAT FLOWS.

Prussia:…you mean Overflowing Passion.

Spain: I WROTE THAT SONG MYSELF!

Kaito: DON'T GIVE ME TUDE, MISSY. JUST SING YOUR GOD DAMN SONG.

Prussia: WELL THEN. CANADA, HIT IT!

Canada: *destroys the fucking drums, man*

England: *casually playing bass guitar* Woah. What the bloody fuck

And so, for the rest of the night, Miku ultimately lost the game and the only ones happy were Kaito, who got his Fried Chicken with Ice Cream, Neru, who was happily shipping RoChu, Kiyoteru, who was happily shopping with Konota, Galaco, who got the bitches to love her, Luka and France, because they got laid, and Keine Ron, because he's got a sexy ass braid.

Neru: WAIT. HOW ARE YOU GUYS RELATED IF YOU HAVE DIFFERENT FAMILY NAMES?!

Ron:...

Miku:…

Luka: HAAAAAAAAAX.

And Haku. Because she's Haku.

Haku: HELL YEAH BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKRES. *snaps* SNOP.


	18. VLW 18

**Characters So Far~**

**Hatsune Miku: Everyone's favourite diva, who just happens to be a total Raving Russian Bitch.**

**Megurine Luka: Illiterate and bipolar. Watch out for her Anvil.**

**Kagamine Len: A short shota who always ends up being the victim. He also has a fetish for explosions.**

**Kagamine Rin: A little girl that's trying to grow up way too fast. Also an elite video gamer with a fetish for explosions.**

**Megpoid Gumi: Secretly an evil mastermind, although everyone already knows about it. She has a fear for the number four and can be really derpy.**

**Lily: Gumi's loyal and faithful servant who is probably the only one that really makes any sense.**

**Kaito: If he wasn't such a fatass, you'd think he was a ninja.**

**Kamui Gakupo: Just plain stupid. Were you expecting more?**

**Meiko: DRUGS, BITCH.**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru: The most feminine character, and a teacher. Some people are just over achievers.**

**Akita Neru: That one tsundere Otaku.**

**Yowane Haku: The most badass troll ever.**

**Kasane Teto: An UTAUloid who hates you all.**

**Eggy: A normal Eggplant. He's dead, btw.**

**Negiman: An Emboar who can fly. Your argument is invalid.**

**Aoki Lapis: She's pretty awesome (and small) But don't call her small. We've had enough hospital visits with Gakupo.**

**Mayu: A sweet girl, but also a crazy ax murderer.**

**VY1 Mizki: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~**

**VY2 Yuuma: He's like the Canada of the group. Secretly, he's plotting Mizki's demise.**

**Nekomura Iroha: Lord of the kittens~**

**Nyancat: Iroha's version of Negiman**

**Yuzuki Yukari: Gumi's best friend and fellow evil mastermind, although a bit slow.**

**Oliver: Yukari's equivalent to Lily, although much less tolerant.**

**Gilbird: An undercover agent disguised as James the Bird. **

**Cul: A former military agent and a current teacher with a thing for Gay Guys.**

**Ryuto Gachapoid: A delinquent student who's full of swagalicious swag.**

**Kaai Yuki: A delinquent who is also filled with swagalicious swag.**

**Galaco: A rich woman who always has boys around her. She prefers Galaco the Pimp, tyvm.**

**Big Al: A Country Man who sells fried chicken. Father of Oliver. Let's just say he isn't called Big Al for nothing.**

**Sweet Ann: A Country Woman and a house wife who loves sewing. Mother of Oliver. Let's just say she isn't called Sweet Ann for nothing**

**Merli Lapis: A valley girl who has had many boyfriends in the past.**

**Keine Ron: An UTAUloid with a sexy voice, sexy six pack, and sexy braid. Don't touch the god damn hair.**

**Sukone Tei: An UTAUloid. Unlike contrary belief, she is planning to burn Len. And stomp on his ashes. And Instagram it. #TeiSetsLenOnFire**

**IA Aria: Yuuma's little sister who, after the first meeting, no one really gives a shit about.**

**Tone Rion: The leader of a spy agency.**

**SF-A2 Miki: An Agent named Miki, codenamed SF-A2. She spies on our….er….heroes.**

* * *

**ACT you know what screw this it's getting old**

Miku: SEKAAAAAAI DE.~

Luka: OH GOD NO.

Miku: What?

Luka: do NOT sing that song.

Miku: Oh? And Why not?

Luka: BECAUSE IT'S STEWPID. LIEK YOU.

Miku: AT LEAST I CAN TALK LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING.

Luka: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MAH SPEAKIN?

Miku: Oh, I'm sorry. Are my big words too much for your small brain? And you compensate for it by YELLING?

Luka: THAT'S IT. IT'S GOING DOWN.

Kaito: BUT THE YURIIIII

Miku + Luka:….What

Kaito: o.o You heard nothing.

Gakupo: He was talking about your lesbian paring.

Miku:…

Luka:…

Kaito: Come on dude. Really?

James: TWEET TWEEEEEEEEET

Miku: What the fuck are you?

James: TWEEYEEYYEFEGEYT

Oliver: Oh, that's just my bird, James.

Luka: It looks like a peep.

Oliver: Well, ye-

Luka: I WANT TO EEAAAAAAT EEETTTTT

Oliver: YOU CAN'T EAT MY BLOODY BIRD ARE YOU DAFT?!

Gakupo: I DON'T SPEAK BRITISH.

Oliver: It's the same bloody language as English!

Kaito: DO BRITISH PEOPLE HAVE ICE CREAM?

Gakupo: Does Dora the Explorer have Ice Cream?

Luka: HOLY SHIIIIIIT.

Miku: I have ice cream.

Kaito: REALLY?!

Miku: No.

Neru: I SHIP IT.

Yuuma: *comes walking in with IA* And I said, take the lollipop and ditch the girl!

IA: Teehee! That's really funny, Yuuma!

Oliver: Why, 'ello love! *takes IA's hand*

IA: Eh…hello there! Ehehe….

Mizki: *comes from upstairs* Aria, it's been a while~!

IA: Oh god.

Mizki: Come, hugs~!

IA: Uh…okay….*is glomped*

Miku: Who's this?

Luka: THAT'S ARIAAAA A DURRRRRRR

Haku: *falls through the ceiling* WELL THAT'S THE LAST TIME I SWITCH TO GEICO. And I know IA, we went to college together!

Neru: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE IT INTO COLLEGE.

Haku: I'm smart, okay?

IA: She really is.

Kiya: *runs in* OKAY WHO THE FUCK BROKE THE FABULOUS CEILING.

Everyone: *points to Haku*

Haku: .u.

Kiya: OH NO YOU FUCKING DIDN'T

Haku: Oh yes I fucking did.

Luka and Kaito: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Miku: That's an excellent idea.

Neru: I'll make the popcorn~

Kiya and Haku: *fighting intensely*

James: *is pecking Gakupo*

Gakupo: *collapsed in fetal position* WHY CRUEL WORLDDDD WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THISSSS

Oliver: You bloody git.

Yukari: *slides down the railing of the stairs* STOP CONFUSING PEOPLE WITH YOUR BRITISH, OLIVER.

Oliver: Me lord! I'm sorry, ma'am.

Yukari: *thwacks him*YOU BETTER FUCKING BE.

Gumi: *comes from the shadows* Stop killing the boy, Kari.

Yukari: Shit, you're right.

Oliver: Feelin' the love, me lord.

Lily: Master Gumi, I bought some carrots for you.

Gumi: *screams and breaks down*

Lily: Oh fuck.

Yukari: Uh….

Lily: She has an irrational fear for the number 4.

Gumi: *screaming and rocking*

Lily: *facepalm*

Rin: *eating popcorn while swinging on the chandelier*

Neru: MY FUCKING POPCORN!

*le knock on the door*

Miku: I gots it. *opens the door*

**Enter Tone Rion and SF-A2 Miki**

Miku: HOLY FUCK RION WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE.

Rion: Well, I was invited to stay here. From Yuuma.

Miku: NOOOO. NONONO. GET THE FUCK OUT.

Miki: Whaaaa?

Rion: *sigh*

Miku: THIS PURPLE HAIRED BITCHHH STOLE MY HAIRCUT.

Miki: Oh…

Rion: I didn't "steal" your haircut.

Miku: yOU SO FUCKING DID.

Mizki: Hey Rion wanna be my best friend?

Rion:…why

Mizki: You hate Miku, I hate Miku, IT'S PERFECT~

Rion: I don't ha-

Miku: WELL FUCK YOU TOO MIZKI.

Mizki: At least people _like _me. RIGHT YUUMA?

Yuuma: U-uh, o-of course, M-mizki!

Mizki: See~? People like me.

Miku: BITCH PLEASE. MILLIONS OF PEOPLE LIKE ME. RIGHT, READER-CHAN?

Kaito: WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN'T JUST ASK READER-CHAN THAT.

Luka: *hisses* THE FOURTH WALLLLLLLL

Rion: *stops time because fuck you*

Miki: JESUS CHRIST THESE PEOPLE ARE NUTS.

Rion: I know. That's why…

James: TWEEEET

Miki: Why what?

Rion: I'M LEAVING THEM TO YOU. BYE~~!

Miki: WAIT WHAT.

Rion: *unstops time and runs away*

Miki: YOU SLUT.

* * *

**Oh my god where has the time gone XD**

**I think it's because I ran out of things to post for this, and writing alone out of school is annoying. It's my project now.**

**So sorry for the superduper late update! It would've been sooner, but I got a job this summer .u.**

**As for the next characters, I'm planning Ring, Lui, and the ZOLA Project boys. YOHIOloid is after that.**

**Again, so so sooooooo sorry! I'll write as much as possible, but I'm planning some Hetalia reader inserts, and probably a couple more Lolwhut stories, for FMAB and Kuroshitsuji.**

**Thanks!**

**TheSemasin**


End file.
